rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aren Family
The Aren Family is an ancient Kandarin Noble house, dating back to the godwars. History Third Age The tragic tale begins towards the middle of the "Age of War", where a mage named Aren brings his only son into the world. His name was Galethorn, he would grow to be one of Zamorak's powerful tools during the godwars. Aren was a simple mage, dabbling in all forms of magic. He always told his son that it was not power that won, but the mind, the pure ability to think is what made a man powerful. Galethorn had a childhood friend, she was a half elf named Salvyn. The two would find that fate had them combined.... As Galethorn grew older, his father's teachings left him as he researched foul yet powerful magicks. At sixteen, he and Salvyn watched as two armies fought violently near their hometown. The soldiers of Zamorak ravaging the land with their might, and the soldiers of Saradomin fighting them off. Galethorn seem enthralled with the amount of power these mages and soldeirs had, where Salvyn only hoped that saradomin's army would prevail.From that day forwardm the childhood friends began to seperate. galethorn trained his mind, forgetting to train his body, focusing in mastering horrid magicks. His body covered in scars and burnt flesh due to failed attempts. At the age of 22, he joined Zamorak's Army, quickly becoming a powerful battlemage. He gained much respect from his peers, some called it fear. His blood thristy-ness was widley known, and he would murder his underlings for disobeying him. Galethorn's 30th birthday was spent killing his enemy, a perfect present in his eyes. He and Salvyn met on the field of battle, she had become a Saradominist battlemage. Even after all these years, they were equals. He did not fight her for long, as he realized neither would win. As the years went on, he grew through the ranks due to his prowess in battle. At age 40, Galethorn was offered to be blessed by Zamorak. He took the offer. A ritual in the dead of night, Galethorn all but unclothed lay ing on the altar. Zamorak himself took part as Galethorn's blood was enchanted, giving him greater magical power than any had ever seen. His blood now cursed, forever charged with an unholy power. He gifted this curse, this raw magical power to his twelve children. By age 65, Galethorn was known the world over as The Butcher of Men, The Taker of Souls, or simply The Mage. He was given a large piece of land, and the right to create a noble house. He chose his father's name, the man who gave Galethorn life. And so he and his twelve children, all of cursed blood, became the Aren Family. Fourth Age After The godwars ended, due to the intervining of Guthix, Galethorn realized that he cared for Salvyn, and set out to find her. He found her in the ruins of her battered house, she could not bear children, and the mansion given to her was empty. It lie in flames, broken and destroyed by Zamorakian cultists. He brought her back to the Aren mansion, giving her a home, a place to stay. On the day of Salvyn's blooding, she betrayed Galethorn's trust, cutting him down in his lab. Mysteriously enough, she was found only feet away from the dead mage, turned to stone. Saradomin fanatics stormed the Aren Mansion during the chaos, stealing both bodies away. Galethorn's body was burned, yet his bones remained undamaged. Instead, Salvyn's apprentice, Iader Essence, took the bones, imbuning men with the strange powers of the mage's remains, creating guardians for the bones. Galethorn's children would stay in Kandarin, and become a very promenent family, his son Dymitri took over head of house after his father's death. Each child was cursed with an aspect of their father's personality, Dymitri cursed with anger, he was a powerful leader, yet horrid negotiater. In time, his brothers and sisters would leave him, ventureing off to other lands, spreading the cursed blood further into the world. Later in the Fourth age, Grandmaster Kendrick Aren, had the blade Bloodfang forged, it would be a symbol of head of house. This blade is enchatned in such a way that allows for magic to be channelled through it, as if it was a wand or staff. During the purging of Ardougne and the Kandarin area, The current grandmaster of the family was murdered, all those under him driven out of Kandarin. It is widely accepted that the traitor Annare Aren told Saradominist fanatcis of the Manor's whereabouts, and how to dispell the barriers around it. After the scattering of the Family, Ignitus Aren, son of Robert Aren II, became head of the family. In a swift change of pace, Ignitus banned the worship of Zamorak and exiled Annare from the family. She sunk into the shadows, not heard from since. Ignitus Aren was 'The Greatest Aren since Galethorn" mastering many arts by the end of his teenage years. He and his brother, Faust Aren, ruled the family, or what was left of the family, together, as thier father intended. Ignitus begins research into imortallity soon after, and with this search, came much death and destruction. Faust's only son, Dymitri, was killed in a failed spell, Ignitus's first born, Beatrice, survived however. As Ignitus descended farther into madness, Faust slowly left his side, travelling to parts unknown, not to be heard from until recent times. Fifth Age Betrayl begins the current age for this once noble house. Ignitus relys on his friend, Drendal Calvein, to keep him sane. His three children, Beatrice, Chris, and Tesla, have all left thier father's side, abandoning him to his madness. against Drendal's advice, Ignitus split his soul into four parts. This was done in hopes that he could be revived soon after his death. Drendal saw his friend was gone, a husk of his former self. Out of mercy, he struck Ignitus down, killing him. During their father's descendt into madness, the three children of Ignitus adopted names for eachother. Chris, took the name Lion for his power and title as Grandmaster after his father. Beatrice was given the name Crow by her brothers, due to her dark nature. Tesla, the youngest of the three, was given the name Rat, because of his noseiness, and knowledge of seemingly everything. Hearing of his father's death, Chris took his place as Grandmaster with pride. His son, Roddrick, was a foolish boy. He and his sister, Nicole, were Chris' only children. Nicole disappeared at age 12, the disappearence led to Chris' deep depression and eventually his own self exile. (more to be added soon) Arens Known Today Note: This is how the public should know the Arens, any Aren not on this list is unknown to the public. Galethorn Aren - Founder of the Family, long dead. Faust Aren - Dead, murdered by Ataneq Aren during the Aren Civil War. Aranitus Aren - Known murderer and public menace, Grandmaster Ataneq Aren - Disputed head of house Aren. Tesla Aren - Strange old man, offers adventurers quest to locate bones, now deceased. Zane Aren - Apparently deceased, known murderer and kidnapper. Areya Aren - Daughter of Aranitus, publically executed. Felix Aren - Known murderer and criminal, now deceased. Aralyn Aren - Incestial daughter of Areya Aren and Felix Aren Aranea Aren - Married into the family; assumed dead. List of Aren Grandmasters Fourth Age: *Galethorn Aren - Held for 50 years *Dymitri Aren I - Held for 100 years *William Aren I - Held for 150 years *Joeseph Aren - Held for 200 years *Micheal Aren - Held for 100 years *David Aren I - Held for 80 Years *David Aren II - Held for 136 years *David Aren III - Held for 400 Years *David Aren IV - Held for 176 years *Rick Aren - Held for 378 years *Janet Aren - Held for 3 months, only recorded female Grandmaster. *William Aren II - Held for 11 months *William Aren III - Held for two weeks *Kendrick Aren - Held for 150 years *Robert Aren I - Held for 60 Years Fith Age (Current Age) *Ignitus Aren - Held for 50 years *Chris Aren - Held for 40 years *Roddrick Aren - Held for 30 years *Ataneq Aren - Held for 5 years *Aranitus Aren - several months *Faust Aren - several months *Aranitus Aren - Current Abilities of Aren Blood This section addresses several important abilities imbuned within Aren blood * Simply spilling the magical Aren blood onto a ritual site will make the ritual twice as powerful *Blood of an Aren can, and will, overpower almost all mortal blood. However, the individual "blooded" does not create more Aren blood, the blood they naturally create is simply overpowered by the Aren Blood present in their body. *Blood magic used with Aren blood is easier to use *All Arens have a capacity to excel at magic due to their blood *There are certain enchantments only allowing those with Aren Blood entrance *Although it is unknown why, women born of Aren blood are potentially more powerful than men born of Aren blood The Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. The curse travels from father to child, never mother to child. The child recieves an aspect of their father's personality, and is doomed to suffer from that aspect.(example: anger, sadness, forgetfulness, compassion, madness, cleptomania) Most die because of this flaw, for example, Ignitus died due to his madness consuming him, where Roddrick's foolishness doomed him to losing to Zane. Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Dark Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Aren Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles